"Honey, I Shrunk the Titans Pt. II" transcript
Prologue: What happened before Narrator: Previously on Teen Titans, when the Titans were fighting against Brother Blood, the entire team got shrunk down to the size of action figures. Action Figure Size Beast Boy: "Oh shoot, a dead end!" Narrator: "Can the Titans become their normal sizes and defeat Brother Blood for good? find out, on Teen Titans, next." Fade to a black screen....... [Beast Boy's Version of the Teen Titans Theme Song Playing In Background] Beast Boy: (off screen) I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat everything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there’s nothing I’m terrified of Teen Titans go! Continues Playing In Background Beast Boy: go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles are gonna disappear Teen Titans let's not lose schedule control I won't lose the fight losing is hopeless Teen Titans go! Music Playing In Background Beast Boy: “1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go!” Beast Boy: "Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: Still in Brother Blood's evil mansion Action Figure Size Robin: "Titans, any of you know another way outta here?" Action Figure Size Cyborg: "I have an idea, I can use my Sonic Cannon to make a break way." Action Figure Size Aqualad: "That's an excellent idea." Action Figure size uses his Sonic Cannon, which creates a break way. Action Figure Size Robin: "Titans, move out!" The 16 action figure size Titans escape from the shoe box, and sneak right past Brother Blood without him seeing them, and they make it all the way to the anti-shrinking machine. Action Figure Size Speedy: "This is it, the anti-shrinking machine!" Action Figure Size Starfire: "Now is the time to turn ourselves back to our normal sizes!" Action Figure Size Terra: "What are we waiting for? let's unshrink back to our normal sizes right now!" The 16 action figure size Titans activate the anti-shrinking machine, and unshrink themselves back to their normal sizes. Beast Boy: "Sweet, I'm back to my normal size again!" Cyborg: "Good thing, B.B., we'll never be the size of action figures anymore, ever again!" Robin: "Now's our chance to fight against Brother Blood." Robin: "Titans, go!" Brother Blood: "No, wait, stop, you'll regret this!" The 16 Titans begin fighting against Brother Blood, 'til he's knocked out cold. Fade to another black screen...... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network." Scene 2: Titans Headquarters Robin: (from inside Titans Headquarters) "Well, Titans, it sure is good to be our normal sizes and back home again." Beast Boy: "Not 1 single shrink machine to get us worried about." Terra: "Now's our chance to kick back and relax." Robin: "Sometimes a Teen Titan deserves a well known vacation right after defending the city streets." Fade to another black screen.... Voice cast members end production credits Category:Season 6 transcripts